VPBE
, the Kraken Priestess * legendary skin *Team Builder Draft *Mysterious Voice Over |Latest = November 12, 2015 |Release = |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.22 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: N/A The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Riggle Ward|Riggle Ward ( ) PVP.net Team Builder Draft :This will not be shipping in 5.22. ;Distribution * After a live trial on the PBE, this will be shipped replacing Normal Draft. * If all goes well (bug-free, relatively abuse-free and well received), this will replace champion select for Ranked and Blind queues. Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds ;Less Obvious Changes *Your team must consist of one of each , , , and , compared to Team Builder where the Captain chooses how he wants his team. The support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. ** How match making addresses pre-10 games, where is disabled and jungling is discouraged. *Failing to ban will also incur a dodge penalty. *Failing to pick a provisional champion will NOT incur a dodge penalty. *Champion select quotes are now heard by all players - but only when the selection is locked in. *While each team still gets two picks per phase (except first and last), picking is now done one summoner at a time. Each player gets 40 seconds. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added and are used as part of the new champion select interface. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. Mysterious Voiceover *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is currently unknown. The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends Summoner's Rift * has been removed. Champions now gain direct from the fountain starting at 20 minutes. ;Death Timers * Time that game time starts influencing death timers reduced to 10 minutes from 35 minutes. * Modifier to death timer reduced to 0.5% from 2%. Cap remains at 50%. ** Maximum modifier is now reached at 60 minutes, changed from at minutes. ** The death timer on Summoner's Rift is 10 to seconds, based on your champion level. Starting at 10 minutes, your death timer will increased by 0.57.% every 30 seconds up to a maximum modifier of 50%. ;Jungle * movement speed reduced to 150 from 180. * movement speed reduced to 250 from 330. Champions ; - NEW CHAMPION! ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; *General ** Hecarim's tail on all skins (excluding Arcade) has been updated to use new tech and should now swing more naturally, rather than acting like a plank of wood. *Stats ** Base mana reduced to from . ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 37. ; *Stats **Base attack damage increased to from . **Base attack speed increased to from . * **Percentage damage AD ratio increased to per 100 AD from . ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; * renamed Blinding Assault **Damage changed to from . **AP ratio increased to 50% from 35%. **Total AD ratio reduced to % from %. **No longer does increased damage based on missing health. **Now reduces the target's vision radius to ~300 for X seconds. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. ; * ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200. ; * **Damage reduced to from . **Slow duration increased to seconds from . ** Targets marked with Explosive Charge take 25% increased damage per stack, but the slow duration is 25% reduced per stack. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; *Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. Items *''Nothing to report.'' Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **Just shy of Sion-tier. ** the only ability staying, at least without substantial changes. * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed